Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by Cole-Slytherin
Summary: Malfoy and my own characters pov at their first year of hogwartsincludes actull events and quotes


Introduction

Almost everyone knows the tale of the chosen one known as Harry Potter. Those who have read Miss Rowlings's stories know of the many adventures Harry Potter has had with his friends Hermione and Ron. If it had to deal with making potions, fighting he who must not be named, or just trying to get to class on time it was considered an adventure for Potter. The only thing that is mostly disappointing about the stories is that you rarely see some of the other major characters which includes the devious Draco Malfoy and his buds Crabbe and Goyle. Also the POV (point of view) is always at Harry's angle and no one else which I say again is very disappointing. You never really know what the others are up to or how they react to certain events held within the years the characters spend at Hogwarts.

So without further ado I begin the tale of another character held behind the scenes. My fan made character Cole Mikona and his friend Draco Malfoy in a new improvised recreation of _Harry Potter and the sorcerers Stone_

Enjoy!

Justin Nudi (I only own Cole and a few minor characters mentioned within the story. Other than that all ownage belongs to the great writer and my hero Miss. J.K Rowling)

Hogwarts Full Express!

"Mum come on I'll be fine jus lemme go k?" Today was going to be Cole's biggest day ever. You see Cole was a wizard. He was about 5'5 and had a yellowish blonde hair color. His eyes were icy would begin his journey learning

about the wizarding world and the creatures that lived in it. Cole had always known he was a wizard. His mother and father had both once gone to Hogwarts long before he was born.

"Oy Cole! Tis your frs doy in becoimin a gweat and powefull wizard."Coles mother said with her heavy accent. She was emotionally distressed. Her husband had just died a year ago and now her only son was off to Hogwarts. "Oy Cole you musnt foget to wite me as soon as you weach z school. Pwomise me boy that you wunt foget !" Now tears began rolling down the poor ladies cheeks. Deep inside Cole truly knew that his mother could and would not live much longer without him around. So slowly and in a gentle manner he embraced his mother for what he was sure to be the last time that he would ever see and talk to her.

"Oh..mum I love you and will write you...as soon as I can ok? Don't cry mum please don't cry." Cole was in the midst of bawling seeing his mother being tortured like this. He caressed her back and kissed her on the cheek, and began slowly lifting his arms off of the woman who had cared for him all of his life. As he looked up their eyes met. They stood there staring into the beyond. Finally Cole picked up his bag and turned away from his mother. He kept telling himself not to look back for if he did he might change his mind in leaving for a school where he would absolutely know no body. Why go where he would be alone when he could stay with someone he cared and loved about deeply. He had to face it one day anyways. One day his mom would be gone and he would be left alone just like today. In truth no matter what he did would not make a damn bit of difference to him. He was gonna go to Hogwarts and show the school the true power of a Mikona.

The train began whistling and moving. Cole who was focused on his mother still completely forgot about it and began chasing it. Quickly he threw his bag onto the back ledge and made a sacrificial jump towards it extending his puky white arms just barely managing to grab the pole and pull himself up to safety. Not looking back after hearing the cry of his mother, he bent down and lifted the bag over his shoulder and made his way through the back compartment of the train where many kids and teens scrambled all over looking for a place to sit. As he walked through a few more compartments he came to an empty room to his left, He slid the door open and threw his bag over the rack above him and laid down trying to pry his thoughts away from his mother. Those thoughts were quickly pried as a young boy and two beefy ones entered the room.

"Oy this compartment is taken!"Cole scowled at the boys. The two beefy kids actually looked frightened but the young skinny one who had blonde hair that looked like the color of snow smirked and laughed.

"Haha well met there! Im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy one of the richest pureblood's today in all of the wizarding world!" From Cole's point of view Draco thought highly of himself which kinda made Cole chuckle until he realized that this was Draco Malfoy. The son of the great Lucius Malfoy who worked for the ministry of magic. Cole had always idolized him and wanted to grow up just like him.

"The Lucius! Im sorry Mr. Malfoy please sit down!" Cole sat up feeling bad for having been a jerk to the son of the great Malfoy. Malfoy smiled and sat right by Cole and held his hand out. Cole smirked and shook it grasping it in a firm manner.

"Crabbe, Goyle take a seat over there!" Malfoy commanded pointing to the other side of the room. "Well you know who I am but who are you?" Malfoy asked in quite a polite tone. Cole sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy I am Cole Mikona." A smirk slid over the red lips of Draco's mouth.

"Please don't call me Malfoy Cole were friends now. Draco is fine with me. Anyways it's a pleasure. Did you here? The Harry Potter is here! I just ran into him. Draco sounded disappointed. " We could have been great friends but no he has to make friends with Weasley and a mudblood." Disgust was in Draco's tone but he crossed his legs and arms and relaxed. "At least you know how to make friends eh Cole! With th rich and powerful. You look poor are you?" Cole took this a bit offensive bit decided to answer it.

" In a way yes. My father died last year and my mum won't be alive much longer." Cole put his head down and began thinking of his mother again. Malfoy lowered his head as well.

" I'm sorry to hear that. Well if worst comes to worst Mikona I bet I can get my father to let you stay with us. He has always wanted another son. So had my mum." Cole found these words very unique and heartwarming knowing someone was there for him. A friend. Slowly he turned his head and gazed out the window. The sun was beginning to set and a heavy rain began falling. Cole thought about Hogwarts. What would it be like? He didn't care much, so he spent most of the ride discussing magic and other fun stuff with Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly to Cole's amazement the two known as Crabbe and Goyle actually joined in on the conversation with them. Cole had found out where he had belonged. Than a name flashed in his mind as they were sitting in silence.

"Malfoy? That Harry Potter what is so special about him?" Cole was looking at Malfoy whose eyes practically flew out of his sockets. He stood up and leaned against the door pulling the blinds shut.

"Who is Potter you ask? Well Potter is the wizard who was said to survive an attack by Lord Voldemort the ultimate dark wizard!" Crabbe and Goyle shrieked at hearing the name aloud. Malfoy threw a book at them. " My god you two you act like it's a bad thing. HA! I don't fear him!" Cole knew who Voldemort was but was amazed that this Potter survived from his attack and the fact that Malfoy said his name out loud possibly cursing them all for years to come.

The train ride progressed and Malfoy was telling Cole about his life and father until the train stopped. They were there at the hogsmade station. Cole and Malfoy ran through the crowd to be first out of the train. In front of them was a large man. He was very hairy and in the back Cole heard someone shout the name Hagrid and the beast responded. Cole looked at Malfoy who shrugged. They were led to a boat which had a lantern hanging on the front. Malfoy and Cole hopped in followed by several other students and an older man who began using magic to make the boast move. They began drifting slowly around rocks until the big rock passed. There it was. A giant castle that looked very old and ancient. Malfoy whispered into Coles ears saying that his father had gone hear and was known by all teachers which should get him by. This made Cole chuckle a bit. He found Malfoy amusing although some people seemed to dislike him. It didn't matter to Cole though. He just wanted to get into the school and begin learning magic. He especially wanted to start a class known as Defense against the Dark arts. Of course to his dissatisfaction that class was only available to second years and higher.

The boats reached shore and the giant began leading students up through many corridors until they reached two marble doors. That's when an old lady walked out and began gazing over the crowd of first years.

"Malfoy she looks like she had too many make overs" Cole whispered into Draco's ear. He laughed out loud which got him stared at by the old one. She glared at him and pointed to the ground next to her. " Go on Malfoy do what she says." Cole began laughing. Malfoy just shook his head in a playful manor and walked up next to the old teacher who wore a cloak and an odd hat that hid her reddish hair. She glared and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm just like you father. You must be Malfoy are you not?" Malfoy shook his head. " Good now be a good boy and follow me into the room. Everyone else you too." They did as they all were told. They followed her into this great big room. The ceiling was lit magicly by candles in a starry night sky. The hall was filled with many tables. There were people in red robes, yellow, and blue. Kids of all ages sat at the table staring at the new first years. The old lady led the kids until they reached a stool in the middle of the floor. It had a hat on top of it which made many people begin to question what she was doing. She pulled out a list and began to speak.

"Students welcome to Hogwarts. To begin we will sort you into your houses where you will live for the year you are here. Now to sort you I will place this magical hat on top of you." The lady began calling out names and houses they were to be in. Draco was in Slytherin. Naturally Cole wanted to be in that same house. When Potter went up to the hat it began questioning him. He was saying something like not Slytherin. Magically he wasn't placed in Slytherin which gave Cole the idea that he could trick the hat.

"Cole Mikona?" She called. Cole walked forward and sat in the seat. The hat was placed lightly on his head. The hat began thinking. Cole was scared he would be separated from Malfoy.

"Slytherin." Cole kept repeating over and over. Finally the hat gave in thinking and shouted out Slytherin just as Cole thought it would do. He had deceived the hat. The table of the snake began cheering loudly in celebration of their newest member. Cole took a seat right next to Draco.

After waiting for all the first years to be named the decorations vanished on the table and loads of food had appeared out of no where. Draco and Cole began eating so much they couldn't eat much more when desert came out. Finally at the head table an old man stood up and calmed the chatting down to nothing,

"Welcome to hogwarts first years. Also welcome back to the rest of you. My name is Dumbledore." The old wizard began setting rules which Draco ignored. Cole found them a bit odd but than turned back by Draco and listened to him talk gossip about Potter. After Dumbledore introduced all the teachers the perfects lead the kids to their house's. The slytherin house was big and had leather couches in the common room. Cole ran to his bed to see Draco's stuff next to it. Draco walked in.

"There are some stuff in there for you. My father got interested quickly and sent stuff via flu powder. Anyways I'm bunking next to you. Well now lets explore this castle whadda ya say Mikona?" Cole was very gracious for the gifts and you know what he felt like being devious. So stealthy him and Malfoy snuck out of their house and into the giant castle.

Well I hope you guys liked it! I am not even done! This is only a preview of chapter one!I decided to see how everyone liked it at first! If I get good reviews ill continue writing chapter one! Well once again hope you enjoyed!


End file.
